Lost Forever
by nerf-battles
Summary: Link falls into Narnia and maybe in love...? I don't own zelda or Narnia or i would be so rich... Yaoi or slash, whatever you wanna call it.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Ok so all you need to know is that this takes place after Twilight Princess and after The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. I decided to give it a try!

Fuck my life. This isn't how it was supposed to be. I'm Link, the Hero of Hyrule, aren't I supposed to be with the Princess of Hyrule? Everyone expected it, even Zelda and I had expected it. I guess in the end it was my fault, I couldn't go through with it. I had just been to visit her, she had expected me to propose, and I broke up with her instead. She just wasn't right, she took herself way to seriously, she never got any of my jokes. She's so frail, she can't take care of herself, she always relies on others. I can remember, she sat on Epona and watched as I defeated Ganondorf, she did use the light arrows but…

Then there's Ilia. I liked her, before the Twilight covered all of Hyrule. She went through so much; I can't believe she is still as innocent as before. A girl like her could never understand me; know the pain in my heart. Midna. Yes, Midna would have been good for me. However, I could never find those kinds of feelings for her, and I tried. She was nothing more than a friend, but I will miss her dearly. Being the hero of Hyrule you'd think I wouldn't feel so alone.

"Or be so clumsy," I said out loud after tripping on a root. I looked around and realized I had walked deep into the Faron woods. I had been so spaced out I don't even know which way I came from. Fantastic, I'm lost. I started to circle around to come back the way I think I came. The woods just became denser until there was just one path in between two trees that I could squeeze through. The branches from the trees passed over the path making the opening look like a doorway. I shrugged and stepped through the opening, it felt like some sort of shock wave passed through my body.

Something wasn't right, the forest looked exactly the same but the air was off. Something about the air made it feel…sweet? I don't know how something can _feel_ sweet but it did. Out of pure instinct I turned to find the opening but it had vanished. Great, now I'm lost in some place I don't think is Hyrule anymore. I grabbed my sword off of my back just in case. I gave thanks to the Goddesses for Zelda requiring me to wear my green tunic and get the Master sword before the party that was supposed to be our engagement party. I trudged boldly through the woods using my shield to easily push branches out of my way.

The trees finally started to thin out and before long I found myself in a clearing. I stopped to rest for a moment and I thought about what I should do. It wasn't easy, thinking things through wasn't something I did. Someone would just tell me where to go and I would plow through the place until I got what I needed. I had just decided that I should climb a tree to get my bearings when there was a rustling in the woods, just beyond my eyesight. There was a sound like…hooves, really heavy hooves. I gripped my sword tighter and stood still, waiting for the thing to come forward.

I finally saw it, it was a bull but it stood on its hind legs and had an intelligent look about it. It was also was welding a huge battle ax, which it was now pointing threateningly at me. It took a giant swing at me; fortunately I had enough of experience with darknut's in Hyrule to avoid it easily. However, this thing was much faster than then I had expected. I was able to role behind it and get one slice on its back before it whipped around and caught me with its arm and sent me flying against a tree. My vision blurred for a moment but I got back to my feet to continue the fight anyway.

There was a rush of movement from my side and I saw a horse trot past and a tall figure jump off of it at the creature. The creature was so distracted by my presence that the person from the horse was able to plunge his sword into its chest. The creature went down instantly and before I knew it the person was already cleaning his sword on the grass. He turned to face me with a grin. He was a little taller then myself, around the same age, and his hair was slightly darker. I noticed his eyes were almost the same color as mine, bright blue.

"Hi there," he said cheerfully and held out his hand for me to shake. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Link," I said as I shook his hand. "Who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Peter," he said slowly as he took in my appearance again. "This is Narnia, you aren't from here?" I shook my head. "Well your clothes are a little different, and your ears… where are you from?"

"Hyrule," I said simply.

"Never heard of it," he said with a smile. "Come on, I'll take you back to the castle. We can figure it all out there."

"What castle? I mean whose is it?" I asked, as he called for his horse. I suddenly felt horrible without Epona.

"Well… it's the Narnian's castle. But if you're asking who rules it right now, you're looking at him," he explained. "Along with my siblings."

"And what is your whole title?" Link asked.

"Um, it's rather long so I'll just give you the condensed version for now. I'm High King Peter, the Magnificent," he said as his horse trotted into view. Peter hopped on its back gracefully and held his hand out to help me up. I stared at it for a second then jumped up on the horse behind him without ever touching his hand. For some reason I felt the need to show off, probably because he just saved my ass from that creature. I put one hand on his shoulder to keep my balance

"The Magnificent?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey the title was given to me, I didn't choose it," he said then laughed as he urged the horse forward. He had such a carefree laugh, it made me laugh as well.

"I know exactly what you mean," I said thinking of my title.

"Oh? Do you have a title?" he asked.

"The Hero of Hyrule, The Chosen Hero, and The Hero of Time. Though that last one wasn't really me, it was left over from the Hero before me," I explained.

"Wow, a left over title, that's rough," he said. "We're almost there; you'll be able to see it once we go around this bend." Sure enough the trees parted and we were on top of a hill looking down at an ocean. And there, right next to a river, sat the most beautiful castle. The whole thing seemed to be made of glass, and as the sun set the place seemed to sparkle. We rode down the hill and into some more woods.

"So you're really a king?" I asked.

"Yeah I know I'm young. Aren't you young to be a Chosen Hero?" he asked sounding a little defensive.

"No that's not what I meant," I said quickly. "I just meant that you're…different from any other king I've ever met."

"Ah yes, well I'm still in my first year," he explained. We rode in silence for a time after that and soon we flew into a clearing right next to the castle. He rode straight up to the front doors and pulled on the reigns sharply. The horse stopped so suddenly that I lurched forward and collided with peters back, hard. He was pushed forward and almost head butted his horse. Once he had regained his balance he began to laugh.

"S-sorry," he was able to get out, but just barely. I laughed with him as I slid off the back of the horse. He was laughing so hard that when he tried to get off the horse he lost his balance and fell sideways. I stepped over quickly and caught him, once I steadied him we looked at each other for a second then we both began to laugh harder than before. We were using each other for support as we were doubled over.

"Oh wow, thank you," I said, wiping some tears away once I had caught my breath. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"Well that's no good, Laughter is good for you. I have a couple of sisters that can prove that. Come inside I'll show you around," He said and walked to the huge doors. He opened one side and stepped over to let me go through first. "Welcome to Cair paravel."

"Wow, it even has its own name?" I asked, but Peter didn't answer. I turned to find him staring at something on my back, after a second I realized it was my sword.

"That is an amazing looking sword. Would you mind if I look at it?" he asked. It made me a little uncomfortable to hand someone else my sword but I guess I owe him at least that. I drew it quickly and twirled it around to I could hand him the hilt end.

"Yours looks pretty awesome as well," I said. Without a word Peter drew his sword and handed it to me. It had writing down the side that I couldn't read and a lion's head carved into the end of the hilt.

"What's this?" peter asked pointing at the blade about an inch from the hilt.

"Oh that's the Triforce," I said barely glancing at the familiar triangles. "It's pretty much the sign of our Goddesses. What's the deal with the lions everywhere?"

"For lack of a better term it's our God, Aslan," he explained as he handed me my sword. I quickly handed his back and put my sword away. "Your sword seems… different."

"Yes, it's special. It's the Master Sword, or 'The Sword of Evils Bane'," I said.

"So you're the 'Chosen Hero' welding 'The Sword of Evils Bane'. I think I might be able to put you to work around here," he said with a grin.

"Are you having some sort of problem?" I asked.

"Well sort of, you see-" he started but was cut off.

"Peter! There you are, you didn't go by yourself did you?" a girl asked as she rushed up to us. "Honestly, how could you be so stupid? You could have gotten hurt." She was a pretty girl, around my age, with long hair that was almost black. Peter rolled his eyes at me before answering her.

"Yes I did. It was only one rebel, I could handle it. And if you would stop lecturing me for a second, this is Link. He just came to this world from a place called Hyrule," Peter explained with a patient look on his face. I extended my hand for her to shake which she took and curtsied.

"You are most welcome sir Link," she said seeming to remember her manners. "I am Queen Susan."

"Oh, there's no need for all the manners. So you two are…" I said gesturing between them.

"God no," Peter said quickly. "We're not married, she's my sister. I have another sister and a brother, they're a king and queen as well."

"Oh so that's why you're the 'High' King?" I asked.

"Exactly, I sort of get final say," he said.

"Like you need anymore of a swelled head," Susan muttered and walked off without a second glance at either of them.

"You remember what I said about laughing?" Peter asked in a lowered voice as Susan walked away.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"She's the sister that doesn't laugh," he said and then laughed himself. "And if you don't mind me saying, you look better since that good laugh earlier." I didn't respond to that, I knew I probably hadn't looked too good when I first got here. Not only had I been transported to some random world and attacked by a creature I had never seen before, I hadn't been in the best emotional state before that. He was right; however, I did feel better.

"So can I meet your other siblings?" I asked after a second.

"Oh yeah," he said and took off towards the other end of the entrance hall, I jogged to catch up. "And don't worry; they're a lot easier to get along with then Susan." Again I didn't respond, it wasn't my place to put down any member of his family, especially since those members are royalty. Peter showed me through a lot of the castle and we still couldn't find them. Finally he had enough and decided to show me his chambers, if you could call them that.

"This is your room?" I asked as I walked in the door, there was no bed but there was a couch and a few chairs.

"Ah yes, you see it seems like this castle was built for us. There are four 'chambers' that actually consist of three rooms. See this is the sitting room, and over there," he pointed to a door, "is the bathroom. And over there," he pointed to an elaborately carved door, "is where I actually sleep. Now make yourself at home, I'm going to go change, I still have blood on me." He took of to his room, not bothering to close the door all the way. I wandered over to the window to try and get a feel for my surroundings. His window had an amazing view of the ocean and there were several rock formations I saw that I would want to look at up close later.

"Great view huh," he said from behind me. I turned to find him coming out of his room untwisting his shirt so he could put it on. "God I hate these shirts," he muttered to himself. I remembered when he had misunderstood what I said about him not being like any other king I had ever met. Even on his second guess he didn't quite get it. I got a full view of his upper body and it was quite toned. Not as much as mine, but I doubt that he has been through as much fighting as me. All of the kings I had ever met were fat slobs that couldn't defend themselves if they were attacked directly. I saw his muscles roll as he finally shrugged into his shirt, defiantly not like any king I have ever seen.

(A/N): so I know it's short but I wanted to get all of the boring stuff out of the way. It will be better from her on out! …. I hope. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, so let me see if I got this right. Your kingdom was covered in Twilight, and you had to turn back and forth from a wolf to get rid of the Twilight. Then you had to defeat Ganondorf, who is pure evil and has already died before but was reborn?" Peter asked me. We were sitting on the couch in his sitting room telling each other about our past experiences.

"Yup," I said simply. "And you fell into a random world, were given an army when you had no previous experience in leading. Then you had to defeat The White Witch, who you are saying is pretty much the embodiment of the Devil?" I asked.

"Yup," he said copying me. We were silent for a second then both burst out in laughter.

"Something funny?" a voice asked from the doorway. I turned to find a boy with almost black hair, he was slightly shorter and younger then myself. I figured that this must be Peter's brother, the other king.

"Ah Ed," Peter said still chuckling. "This is Link; he's from somewhere called Hyrule. Link this is my brother King Edmund." I stood up to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you King Edmund," I said sounding oddly formal, the look in his eyes reminded me of someone. He took my hand and shook it firmly.

"You can just call me Edmund. Or Ed if you'd like," he said with a shrug.

"Hey have you seen Lucy?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Last I saw she was going to the stables," He said.

"Of course, I should have known to look there. Come on Link," Peter said and stood up to head out the door. As we made our way through the castle we continued to talk about our past. By the time we made it out doors we had gotten into a debate about whose foe was greater.

"I don't think you understand," Peter said. "She was The White Witch! She made a winter over Narnia that lasted a hundred years."

"Ganondorf covered the land in Twilight! He turned all of my people into spirits. He trapped them so all they would know is fear but not what caused it," I countered. He stopped and held his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender.

"Ok, Ok," he said. "I think we both know how we can settle this once and for all." I had an idea of what he was talking about but I let him continue. "We will have a duel."

"So you want us to fight to see who had the worst enemy?" I asked.

"Well seeing as our enemy isn't here I think it's a fair test," he said as he started walking again, we were just outside the stables.

"Alright you're on," I said feeling a little excited at the prospect of a good fight. He stopped just out side of the doors and smiled at me.

"We'll do it right after you meet Lucy, in the entrance hall, I think it will be big enough," he said as he opened the door and walked through.

"Wow do you have enough horses?" I asked. He was about to comment when there was a commotion from the other end of the stables. We both looked and saw two half men half goat looking things trying to calm down a rather wild horse. There was also a little girl standing nearby offering words of comfort to the horse. As I looked the horse over I saw its white mane and its reddish brown coat.

"Link where are you going?" Peter asked but I had already sprinted halfway to the horse.

"Nothing you can do will calm her, stand back," I shouted at the half goat men. They retreated quickly and the girl with them, I slowed down a bit just so I wouldn't startle her. The horse caught a look at me and stopped trying to kick things immediately. She shook her head and gave a snort that sounded like a sigh and walked calmly over to me. I rubbed her soft nose then threw my arms around her neck.

"I'm guessing you know this horse?" Peter asked from right behind me.

"This is Epona, I wouldn't have believed it but that's my saddle," I explained. "How did she get here?"

"Well she was running around by the castle, she had a saddle so we decided to put her up until her owner found her," the girl explained.

"Thank you, but I meant how did she get to this world. I was on foot when I came through, though she was nearby," I said.

"Aslan must have thought you would need her," she said.

"Or your Goddesses," Peter said quickly.

"Goddesses?" she asked as I turned around. Peter made a motion to tell her to drop it.

"So you must be Lucy?" I asked walking over to shake her hand.

"Ah yes, Lucy this is Link. Link this is Queen Lucy," Peter said.

"And is this the last one, or is there another king hiding somewhere?" I asked and Peter laughed. It felt really nice to have someone around with my sense of humor.

"No she's the last one, which means…" he trailed off giving me an evil grin.

"Oh lets do this," I said returning the evil grin. After I put Epona in a stable and took off her saddle I introduced her to Lucy. It was clear that Epona really liked Lucy and that Lucy returned the feelings. I left them so Lucy could brush her and headed back up to the castle where Peter was already waiting for me. He went to go put on chain mail like I have so there would be less chance of an injury.

"What took you so long?" He asked as soon as I got in the entrance hall.

"I had to make sure my horse didn't kill your sister," I said and I saw his eyes widen a bit. "Don't worry Epona's fine once she is properly introduced to someone by me. I think she just needs to see that I trust the person before she does."

"Wow smart horse you got there," he said and smiled as if there was some inside joke I didn't know. "Anyway, you ready?"

"I'm always ready," I smiled and took my sword and shield from my back.

"I'm curious, is it better to have your sword on your back?" he asked as he drew his sword and got his shield from his back.

"It just keeps the scabbard out of my way," I explained, while he looked thoughtful. He shrugged and pointed his sword at me.

"Ready? Go!" He shouted and lunged forward. I did a back flip to jump out of his way. "Nice," He complemented. We each had a permanent grin on our face as we fought. We traded blows for a time both using our shields heavily, until he surprised me by hitting the side of my shield with his so my arm flew to the side. He followed that immediately with his sword, I took a hasty step back but I could hear the Sword tearing through the fabric of my tunic. I shivered slightly as I heard, and felt, the metal on metal of his sword against my chain mail.

"Good one," I muttered. I decided it was time to stop going easy on him. I rushed at him with a flurry of carefully aimed blows; all he could do was block. He began to stumble backwards in an attempt to regain the upper hand. I grabbed my sword with my shield hand and jumped at him, my blow landed so forcefully on his shield that he fell backwards and skidded away from me. I grabbed my chance and jumped up into the air and landed on top of him, my left knee down on one side of him and my right foot down on the other. My sword was aimed directly over his heart; I had stopped it just right so you could barely slip a hair between my sword and his chest. He looked down at the tip of my sword and let out a whistle.

"Nicely done," he said. "What do you call that move?"

"It's the 'Ending Blow.' It's the move that killed Ganondorf," I explained. Now that I wasn't in fighting mode I registered our position on the floor, with me straddling him. I scrambled up and offered my hand to help him up. As he took it and got up he looked at me and shook his head.

"I knew I was done for when you did that back flip," he said. "Something in your eyes changes when you're focused on fighting. It was there when I took you by surprise when I said 'go' then it was gone when I complimented you. Then it came back after I got that cut in," he looked at the hole in my tunic. "It is a scary look; it's fierce…like a wolf." He gave me a smile at the joke in the truth of it.

"Really?" I asked. "I had no idea anything changed."

"Well it does, believe me. Now come on, I'll give you something to wear and we'll get that hole fixed for you," he said walking off. When we got to his chambers he went to find me some clothes, as he walked into his bedroom I started undoing all of the belts around me. By the time he got back all that I had been able to do was get my sword, shield and all of my pouches into a pile on his couch. He dropped the clothes on the couch next to my pile and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah it's a little complicated, but it was made to be worn for long periods of time," I explained.

"Can I ask… what's with the hat?" he asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh," I said and ripped it off my head letting my hair fall loose. I ran my hand through it to get rid of my hat hair. "I forgot about it, apparently The Hero of Time wore this outfit so the hat is a requirement."

"Oh come on, that doesn't seem fair," he said taking it from me and looking at it. I shrugged and slipped the tunic over my head. I had some issues getting the chain mail off but when I did I felt so light. When I finally took my undershirt off Peter glanced up from messing with my hat.

"Wow you're ripped, how did you get all that muscle?" he asked looking at my chest.

"Try three months solid of fighting monsters and evil itself," I muttered. Peter didn't respond, he got up and walked in a circle around me. When he was in front of me again he extended one finger and poked my chest softly.

"Hard," he muttered then dropped his hand. "I gotta say I'm a little jealous."

"You're pretty toned yourself you know," I said blushing slightly.

"Thanks?" he said unsure then laughed. "I informed the kitchen that we had a guest so they're getting something ready in your honor. I'll let you get dressed, come down to the banquet hall when you're ready." With that he turned and headed to the hallway with my tunic. I slipped on the clothes he gave me and paused at the mirror before leaving. The pants were black and the same style as the white ones I wore with my tunic. The shirt was maroon; it was very unlike anything you would find in Hyrule. It hung loosely from my frame and the collar had a split in the front that went down to the middle of my chest that you could tie up, however, I chose to leave it open. After wearing the chain mail for so long it was nice to have such unconstricting clothing. I hurried down to where he showed me the banquet hall was earlier in the day.

"Wow you look different," peter said when he saw me.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Good thing," he said with a smile. "That really suits you."

"So this isn't all for me is it?" I asked looking at the table going down the stretch of the hall loaded with food.

"Yeah, they may have over done it," he said.

"May have?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Then something on the other side of the hall caught my attention. There was another table covered in fruits, vegetables and all sorts of plant life. Peter noticed my questioning stare at that table.

"Oh some of our guests are vegetarian," he explained. No sooner had he said that the doors opened and a heard of creatures came in. there were horses, dogs, tigers, leopards, then there were more half men things, not only were there half goats but there were also half horse people.

"If you don't mind me asking what are they?" I asked gesturing to a half goat talking to a half horse.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know. The half goat is called a faun, the half horse is called a centaur," he explained.

"And what was the thing in the woods?" I asked.

"A minotaur," he said in a lower voice. "He was actually the former general of The White Witch."

"Oh so you still have some problems with her left over army?" I wondered.

"Yeah," he said but then a horse trotted over to us. "Phillip, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Your majesty," Phillip said as he bowed his head. Link gazed at the horse with his mouth open. "I wonder if you have seen King Edmund."

"Yes he's over there," peter said pointing out his brother. Phillip bowed his head again and wandered off in the direction Peter had pointed.

"Wha- th-… what was that?" I finally got out as Peter laughed.

"You should see your face!" he said wiping away a tear. "Yeah all of the animals here can talk."

"That's…wow," I whispered. He clapped me on the back and gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel, come on I'll introduce you around," he said and steered me towards a group of people. Well into the evening Narnians asked me questions about my world and my life in general. The sun had just set and the moon was poking up from behind the trees when Peter finally took pity on me.

"Hello," he said popping up next to me in the circle of Narnians I was talking to. "Link would you mind accompanying me? There's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure," I said holding back a sigh. He led me through the hall to a back door and pulled me quickly through the doorway.

"You looked in need of a rescue," he said flashing me his grin.

"I owe you one," I said with a chuckle. He laughed and grabbed my wrist to pull me through the hallways and up staircases. He finally pulled me through the door to his sitting room; I couldn't quite place the feeling of fluttering in my stomach. I tried to figure it out but he just simply dropped my arm once we got inside and he closed the door. He flashed me his grin again.

"Nobody bothers me here when the door is closed. Now you owe me a bigger one," he said cheerfully and plopped down on the couch. I laughed and sat on the other end of the couch; we stayed up late into the night talking. As we talked I noticed something, he was so light and free despite all the responsibility on his shoulders. His smile made me smile, his laugh made me laugh. He was exactly what I needed in the low point in my life, once I realized that I was amazed by how the low point in my life had already turned into the highest point. It was all thanks to him.

Then it hit me, what the fluttering was, and how he could make me laugh so easily. I tried to shove the thoughts away but they kept creeping back into my mind. I liked him, and not in a way that a boy usually liked another boy, he was important to me. There was nothing for me but to except it, not that I would ever act on it. His friendship was way too important to me for me to ruin it by scaring him. I eventually started to fall asleep on his couch, as I was drifting off I felt him get up then I heard him walk to the other side of the room and back. I could sense him right next to me but I faked being asleep, he grabbed my ankles and swung them up on the couch so I was in a lounging position. There was a rustle of fabric and he gently laid a blanket over me, he seemed to hesitate then I felt his fingers brush down my cheek and neck to rest on my collar bone that my shirt left exposed.

"Good night," I heard him whisper before I heard him walk away and the door to his room close.

(A/N): whoop! Link is having stirrings! Yay. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and Peter and I became close friends, almost inseparable. Over those weeks my feelings for him did grow stronger but I did my best to bury them. However it was hard whenever he would smile at me, or laugh, or pat my back… which was 90 percent of the time. Yeah, this was going to be hard. Then there were times when I could have sworn that he was giving me an odd look, but then it would be gone so quickly that I would decide that I was imagining things. As time went on, however, it seemed like those looks were getting more and more frequent. Then there was the fact that he touched my face while he thought I was asleep. Also there was that…moment a few days ago.

* * *

><p>"Wanna race?" Peter asked me. We were riding our horses through the woods to the beach.<p>

"Always," I said with a grin. We raced along to the water, and it was clear that Epona had been aching to let loose. I reached the water far ahead of Peter and I jumped off her back and patted her neck.

"Man Epona is fast," he said as he got off. He patted his horse then came over to rub Epona's nose.

"Yes. She has helped me out a lot," I said remembering Zelda riding behind me shooting her light arrows.

"Well what do you want to see? Or would you rather swim?" he asked. I glanced around the beach and saw some boulders that looked like they were covered in sea life.

"Let's look at those," I said and took off for the rocks. I climbed up on the first one and started jumping from rock to rock out towards the water, then to the rocks that were already surrounded by water. When I reached the last rock I was about 20 yards from where the dry sand stopped. Peter jumped on the rock a second after me and we watched the sea split around the rock we were on.

"You know, with how close I'm living you'd think I'd get over here more," he muttered. I looked over to him and he was staring out to the horizon, the rock we were on wasn't that big so he was quite close. I instinctually tried to take a step back because of how nervous our proximity made me. As I moved my foot backwards it slipped on some loose rock and I fell backwards into the water. We weren't that far from the shore so it was just deep enough for me to be completely submerged but not be in any danger. As I shot back up out of the water and shook my wet hair from my eyes I heard laughter from above me.

"Oh yeah, that's hilarious," I growled, glaring at him.

"How can a chosen hero be so clumsy?" he asked still laughing and I suddenly had an idea. He had his eyes closed from how hard he was laughing so I silently pushed myself up on the rock with one hand and grabbed his arm with my other. He was so surprised that I easily pulled him off the rock and into the water with me. Now it was my turn to laugh as he had the same reaction to the cold water that I had.

"How can a king be taken so off guard?" I asked. He gave me a fake glare.

"Like this," he said and tackled me; we both fell backwards with a splash. I would have been able to stay upright but the feel of his arms around me took me off guard. We both sat up and wiped the water from our faces laughing. When I looked up again I realized he was right in front of me, because we were still in the water I didn't notice his weight on me until I saw that that was the only way he could be right there. Our laughter died down quickly and I couldn't tear my gaze away from his bright blue eyes, that's how I saw when he dropped his gaze to look at my lips. Now that I was really focused I could feel that he was straddling me as we continued to sit in the water. He leaned forward an inch or so and my muscles tightened, but then his eyes snapped back to mine and he gave me a smile. This smile looked like he was hiding something. He got up quickly and offered me a hand up.

"Yeah, that's how a king can be caught off guard," he said cheerfully. We stayed at the beach for a while after that as though nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>(Peter's POV)<p>

I need to focus. This is ridiculous Link keeps popping up in my mind, which isn't so weird seeing as he is right next to me, but still he doesn't need to be in my mind as well. I don't even know why I can't get him out of there, or why he's in there in the first place. All that keeps flashing through my mind is Link sitting in the water, hair dripping and his shirt clinging to his muscled chest. Wow, I really need to focus on the task at hand. I could hear his footsteps behind me, stealth really wasn't his thing. I heard him curse and chuckle once as he tripped over a root and the images swirled through my mind again. His twinkling eyes as he laughed, the way the sea water clung to his lips that were parted slightly. What is my issue?

Link has been an amazing friend to me, something I really needed at this point in my life. Though I doubted anyone saw it, I actually struggled with establishing my rule. And now with all of the responsibility on my shoulders I was struggling with staying… myself. With Link I feel free to be myself and I actually don't have to work at it. Yes, he is an amazing friend, I owe him so much. That must be why I can't get him out of my head.

"My liege," a faun whispered, I felt a little bad for not knowing his name. "The enemy camp is just ahead." I nodded to him and he fell back into formation. This morning I had received word that we finally found the camp of the last of the rebels, we decided to move quickly before they moved again. Link had volunteered immediately for the job and, even though I thought Link and I could handle it, Susan had insisted on me taking a few others. I kind of wanted to see what Link was capable of so I only took a centaur and two fauns. Our intel told us that there were only about a dozen or so hiding here in a cave.

I saw a fire in a clearing up against a rocky cliff, and I ran doubled over to a thick tree on the edge of the clearing. There was a huge hole in the side of the cliff wall that obviously led to the cave. Link made to say something to be but I waved him off and jerked my head to the dwarf guard I just noticed. As I looked back at him he just shrugged and pulled a bow out of nowhere, he aimed for only a split second before he let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the dwarf right between the eyes and he hit the ground instantly and silently.

"You can explain that later," I whispered and he flashed me a smile, I looked to everyone else. "Ok Link and I will head in first, you three follow. Got it?" Everyone nodded, instead of saying anything else I simply turned and headed into the clearing. I had learned long ago that because I was so young I had to lead by doing, not telling, otherwise they would question me. If I run in first they see that I have confidence in my plan, plus they feel a responsibility to follow so I won't die. I ran across the clearing and jumped over the dwarf's body; I glanced down and saw his blood running over the ground so that he laid in mud.

I pressed my back to the rock wall just outside the cave entrance; I looked around and saw Link on the other side of the entrance already. It was clear that he didn't even hesitate in following me. I nodded to him and he nodded back, and we both darted into the cave at the same time. We sprinted side by side into the cave, it was lit just enough by lanterns that we didn't have to worry about tripping. Before to long we burst into a cavern taking what looked to be about ten rebels by surprise. Neither Link nor I slowed down as we charged right at them; I could hear the others in our group rush in behind us.

I saw Link out of the corner of my eye taking down each enemy quickly then moving on to the next with that fierce look in his eyes. There was a shout from behind me and I realized for the first time that the others in our group hadn't come into my line of sight yet. As I killed the last rebel that was close to me I whipped around to a horrible sight. On either side of the entrance we just came through there were two smaller entrances, and rebels pored out of them cutting us off from escape. I heard Link give a yell and I looked to see him cutting down two of the original rebels with one blow. He gave me a nod then charged forward into the hoard of rebels. He ran into the middle of them, brought his sword up to his left shoulder then spun gracefully around with his sword slicing easily through each enemy.

I forced myself to take my eyes off of him to try to do as much damage as him. There weren't as many rebels as it first looked like, there were around thirty. When the last one was cut down I started to take a damage assessment. I was ok, just one gash on my arm, so I looked around at the rest on my group. My mouth fell open as I saw Link standing there looking stoic, covered in blood, from his position in the room it was clear that he had taken down about half of the rebels by himself. I forced myself to check on the others. The centaur was seemingly unharmed and was looking in amazement at Link as well. I looked for the fauns and I found only one at first, he had several nasty cuts and he was gazing at something on the ground.

"No," I almost whispered as I sprinted over as quickly as I could while still having to step over bodies. I fell to my knees next to the dying faun and gently picked him up into my arms. He looked at me for a second then I saw his eyes turn glassy as his life left him. A tear rolled down my cheek as I closed his eyelids and I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked up to find Link with one hand on my shoulder and his other hand pressed over his heart, he had his head bowed and his eyes closed as if in prayer. I couldn't stay there forever, time for my leadership to kick in.

"Ok," I said wiping away the tear and standing up. "Can you carry both of them back?' I asked the centaur who nodded gravely. "Good, we need to hurry, your wounds are pretty serious," I said to the wounded faun. I bent to pick up his fallen kin and brought him over to the centaur who carried him in his arms. Then I helped the wounded faun onto the back of the centaur and told them to go quickly. Link and I followed them slowly and soon the clicks of the hooves died away.

The whole ride back to the castle we were silent, Link seemed to understand that I needed time alone with my thoughts. He was simply there keeping me company, and that meant a lot to me. He meant a lot to me, more than I could have ever imagined. He walked silently by my side as we walked through the castle and to my chambers. When I went to open the door he finally broke his silence.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked. I didn't even have to think about it, I wanted him to be here. In fact every night that he would bid me good night and go to his room down the hall I would desperately want him to stay.

"I really don't," I whispered. He gave me his grin that made his eyes twinkle and walked inside. He had his Hero clothes on again for the mission and he seemed to realize from the light from the fire that he was still covered in blood. He turned to look at me, and I realized I must be too.

"Maybe we should wash up," he suggested and he started undoing his belts. I went to my room to get clothes for us; I got him the same clothes he wore when he got here. I washed up first and changed quickly and I sat on the couch as he did the same. I tried to sort out what was going through my head as I sat there, but I gave up quickly. I was glad that he was here for me; he's always here for me. He always seems to know what's on my mind, what's bothering me and how to cheer me up. His smile made me smile, his laugh made me laugh. The longer I thought about it the more I realized I didn't want him to be here, I wanted him to be with me. I wanted him. He emerged from the bathroom and paused when he saw my face. I couldn't blame him I must look pretty strange right now.

"Peter," he almost whispered, I felt a rush through my body at hearing my name on his lips; I wanted to hear it again. "You know it wasn't your fault. The intel was bad." He walked over to my side; he had completely misjudged what was going on in my head, for once. I stood up to look him in the eyes, his bright blue eyes, and willed him to understand. For a second I thought he had when he started to wrap his arms around me but then I realized he was still trying to comfort me. We hugged as friends for a moment, then I grabbed at the back of his shirt. I felt him stiffen slightly but he didn't try to pull away. I bent my head slightly and felt his soft hair brush against my lips as I put them close to his ear.

"Link," I whispered. He pulled his head back to look in my eyes and I brushed one finger along his cheek and gently held his chin. As I looked deep into his eyes I suddenly saw clearly the yearning in them that I had. I brought my lips to his slowly and kissed him softly. I felt him weave his fingers in my hair and I pulled him tighter to me so I could feel every curve of his body on mine. I kissed him with a little more force and he wound his fingers tighter in my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip and he eagerly allowed me access. As I slid my tongue against his I slid my hand down his back, I brushed my hand down his ass and I felt him shiver slightly. We were forced apart only be the need to breathe, I kissed down his jaw to his neck.

I heard him whimper as I licked at the sensitive flesh under his ear lobe. That did it. I pulled him away from me and I grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room, to my bedroom. I dropped his hand only for a moment to close and lock the door just to be sure that we weren't interrupted. I grabbed his hand led him to the bed and pushed him on to it. As I crawled over him I suddenly felt a slight nervousness, I had never done this with a girl let alone another guy. But as he pulled me closer to him and nibbled on my ear that all vanished, it was just us.

(A/N): Ok so from this point til the end of the chapter is rather smutty. if you don't want to read that just move on to chapter 4! ;)

I grabbed at his shirt and almost ripped it in my attempts to get it off. I kissed down his chest and ran my hands over his hard abs. He lifted my shirt and I stopped kissing him just long enough to get it over my head. I ducked my head again and lick his nipples lightly; I heard his breathing pick up and a soft moan escape his lips. I smiled slightly and gently grabbed his nipple with my teeth and rolled it around while flicking my tongue against it. His moan this time was much louder; it was a good thing the walls were made out of stone.

I thrust my hips into his, and through our pants I could feel his hardness against mine. The feel of that was indescribable; I heard a whimper escape my lips. I ran my hand down his abs again and undid his pants quickly and pulled them from his body. I looked at him for a moment, he had strong legs as well and his abs went all the way down to his hip joints. The only thing that distracted me from the sight of him fully naked under me was him undoing my pants. I gasped slightly when I felt his flesh against mine. His lips against my lips, his chest against my chest, his dick against my dick.

I rolled my hips experimentally and my dick rolled over his, he whimpered again. I did it again, and again, I could feel him getting hard like I was. I kissed down his chest and stomach I could hear his breathing get faster the farther I went down. He had a full erection now; I paused for a moment wondering exactly how this goes. I heard him give a slight whine; I didn't want to keep him waiting. I placed my lips around the tip of his dick, testing it out, he moaned loudly again. I took more of him in my mouth bobbing my head slightly; as I did that I ran my tongue along the bottom. I began to try different things like zigzagging my tongue while sucking slightly.

He gave the loudest moan yet and I felt his warm cum fill my mouth, which I swallowed quickly. I wiped my mouth and waited patiently for him to recover. I watched as he tried to catch his breath, and he looked pale, if that's what oral did then I could wait a second. He glanced over and made eye contact only for a second before he pulled my lips to his again. He rolled me over so he was on top of me and he began to work down my neck. I laid back and I felt him trail his tongue down my chest and stomach. I tried desperately to catch my breath as I felt his tongue run down the entire length of my dick. He put me in his mouth and it felt unbelievable.

He bobbed his head deeper then I could have thought possible, I could feel that I was going down his throat. Damn was he better then me at everything? After all the time I spent on him, I didn't last long, and he eagerly swallowed every last drop. We were both so exhausted; I slipped under the covers and held them up for him to slide in with me. I looked into his eyes and gave him one last kiss before we both drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

(Link's POV)

I woke up in pure bliss. I was a little ashamed that Peter, a man, could make me feel like this. Yes Peter was a man, I had certainly discovered that last night. I sighed as I rolled over but then I froze, I had been expecting to bump into him but instead there was nothing. After a second of confusion I sat upright so quickly my head spun a little. Empty. The bed was empty, and the room was empty. I thought for a moment that last night may have been a dream, but this was his room, not mine. The pain seemed to rip at my chest, he didn't want me.

I guess I should have seen this coming. We were both male, it wasn't exactly an accepted thing that we did last night. Peter must have just wanted an experiment; he is an extremely curious person. I put my face in my hands, trying to hold back my emotions, but nothing I did could hold back the feeling of rejection that was clawing at my insides. I was nothing more than a failed experiment.

"Link? Are you ok?" Peter said from the doorway. My head snapped up quickly to see Peter leaning on the doorframe, giving me his smile. Sweet relief washed over me as he walked over and sat on the bed with me.

"Yes I'm fine," I said, the relief was clear in my voice.

"I worried you didn't I? I thought about that, but you were in such a deep sleep I thought I would be back before you woke," he explained giving me an apologetic smile.

"Its fine, I just…" I trailed off. I didn't want to completely explain, I was sure that last night meant more to me then it did to him. I still needed to be careful; there was still a chance that I could scare him.

"No it's not; I should have left a note or something. I just had some things to take care of this morning," he said a little bitterly. "Anyway I'm sorry; I can imagine what was going through your head."

"What did you have to do this morning?" I asked trying to change the subject. Peter rolled his eyes at the ceiling and sighed.

"I have to meet some people today," he said. He sounded like he didn't want to talk about it so I dropped it quickly. I rolled out of the bed to get dressed and I turned back around to find Peter watching me. It still wasn't a comfortable topic but we needed to discuss it.

"Peter about what happened… what exactly was it? To you I mean," I said struggling to find the right words. He stood and walked over to me, he was silent for I minute before answering.

"I have had this feeling for a while, I just didn't know what it was until… right before," he said quietly, not looking in my eyes, as a blush spread across his face. "I really like you Link, but I can understand if you don't feel the same way." A grin spread across my face as he said that, I gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Peter, I had those feelings for longer than you have I think. I'm still just amazed that you have them for me as well," I said. I moved my hand to his neck and slowly pulled his lips to mine. When we pulled apart he rested his forehead on mine with his eyes still closed.

"This could get complicated," he whispered.

"Yes, but we can deal with it," I whispered back and kissed him again briefly. "Together." He laughed lightly and took a step back from me.

"And to think, I was almost too scared to come back in here," he said still chuckling. I laughed with him as I thought about the rejection I had felt earlier.

"And I almost went blundering through the woods to find a way back to Hyrule and… Zelda," I said her name with a wince.

"I've heard you say that name before, who is she?" he asked. I sighed and sat on the bed, he plopped down next to me.

"She is my princess. Her father died before she was married so she is also the only ruler of Hyrule. After I defeated Ganondorf it just seemed right that we would be together, and it was for a while. I really respected her but she is so…serious. She had the Triforce of wisdom so I guess you can't be too carefree with it. After a while I realized that we would never be happy like we should have been, we were just too different. The party I told you about, the one that I was all dressed up for, was supposed to be our engagement party. I got there and I ended up breaking up with her." I leaned back on my hands and looked up at a carving of a lion on the wall. "It was hard but only because I am destined to do what is best for my kingdom, and my kingdom needed a king."

"Wow," Peter said after a second. "So you were supposed to be the King of Hyrule?" I nodded. "And what's with the Triforce thing?"

"Well you've seen a picture of one right? It's sort of three in one, the three are wisdom, power and courage, and they make up the whole Triforce. If anyone were to get those three pieces together it would grant one wish to the holder. It grants the wish deep within their hearts and does not distinguish between good and evil. You can see where this could be a problem."

"And I'm assuming this Ganondorf guy was trying to do that?" he asked.

"I believe he would have tried once his goal of taking over Hyrule was complete," I said simply.

"So where are the three pieces?"

"They are inside those chosen by the goddesses. Each person best personifies the piece that they have. Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power," I said and stuck my right hand out so he could see the back of my hand. "And I have the Triforce of Courage." He studied my hand curiously for a time, he looked like he was going to say something when a door banged open causing us to both jump a little. Edmund came into Peter's sitting room and looked around the room before spotting us in the bedroom.

"Pete," he said sounding like he was scolding Peter a bit. "We just got word that they landed. Come on, time to make nice." Peter groaned and stood up to drag himself to the door.

"You coming Link?" he asked over his shoulder. I rose and followed him out, trailing behind the two kings.

"Come on Peter maybe she won't come? And even if she does is it all that bad?" Edmund was asking. I wanted to know who 'she' was but Peter didn't look like he was in the mood to talk about it anymore then he had to. When we reached the entrance hall there was already a small group of people waiting for him. Most of them seemed to be servants but in front there was an older man and a girl about my age. When the girl's eyes landed on Peter her face positively lit up.

"Peter! It's so good to see you again!" she squealed.

"Hi Alandra," he said with a fake smile. He was a good actor; his smile would have fooled me if I didn't know his real one so well. She beamed even more, if it was possible, at his smile.

"So Link," Edmund said stepping over to me as Peter went to do a proper greeting with the man. "Why were you in Peter's bedroom?"

"I was telling him stuff about my world," I said, not sure if he was implying anything.

"Why not tell him in the sitting room?"

"Uh," I searched my brain desperately for a reason. "He was showing me that Lion head and telling me about Aslan."

"Your room is right next to mine. I went to bed late last night and got up early this morning, and your door was always open."

"Look… I don't know what you're getting at, but I don't sleep much, in fact I'm used to sleeping every other night. Last night I was out exploring," I wildly made up hoping that that explanation wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass. I like sleep.

"Then why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" he asked simply. I opened my mouth to come up with another reason but he cut me off. "You don't have to tell me, sorry, I have this… thing where I try to poke holes in peoples excuses. It's almost got me punched quite a few times."

"It's alright," I said thankful he was going to let it drop. "So who are these people?"

"Oh the man is the duke of the loan islands, and the girl's his daughter. In case you couldn't notice, she fancies Peter," he explained.

"I noticed," I muttered, causing Edmund to give me a look. I should take a page out of Peter's book and be a better actor about this whole thing. It was hard though, the girl was very pretty, she had long dark hair and green eyes. The only thing keeping me in this spot was that Peter obviously wasn't interested; I just wish that she would notice that.

I had to suffer through the whole day, listening to Alandra giggle at everything Peter said, and watching her flirt with him uncontrollably. I wasn't the only one suffering though; Peter kept miming his own death, which would make me laugh. Edmund suffered a little as well, he rolled his eyes every time she would giggle, which was a lot. The girls, Susan and Lucy, seemed to like her ok though. About halfway through diner an idea suddenly struck me, and that made the rest of the meal tolerable. When it finally came time, Peter set about getting them a place to sleep and made plans for a meeting with the duke tomorrow. I began to worry about how Peter would feel about my plan.

"Oh my god, she is driving me nuts!" Peter said quietly. We hadn't had a chance to talk all day. "Listen… if you want…" he seemed to be having problems finding the right words. "You can stay…you know like last night?" he dropped his voice to a whisper and he was blushing like mad. I felt my face heat up instantly.

"Yeah… I'll, uh, meet you in there?" I said unsure. We didn't even really know what we were, relationship wise, and it made for a little awkwardness around the subject of the bedroom. He smiled and looked relieved; he nodded at me then ran off to see to his guests. I went to his room, pausing in the hallway to close the door to mine. As soon as I closed his door behind me I set about finding what I needed for my plan. The conversation earlier had removed all the doubt from my mind. I got everything ready then sat in the middle of his couch. I didn't have to wait long before he walked in looking really annoyed; he plopped down next to me on the couch.

"That girl just won't take a hint, but I suppose that's my fault, I'm too nice," he said then laughed. "Sorry I couldn't hang out with you today… or probably tomorrow."

"That's ok, I've been around royalty enough to know all the duties your title has," I said.

"Oh right… Zelda," he muttered. He sounded just like I did when I talked about Alandra. I guess I wasn't the only jealous one around here, and that made me smile a little. I was going to say something but Peter grabbed my chin so I would face him. As he looked into my eyes it looked like he was looking for permission. I rolled my eyes and reached out to pull his lips to mine, he kissed me back hungrily. We were already breathless by the time we pulled apart.

"I have something for you," I whispered into his lips. He pulled back and looked at me curiously. I smiled and got up, pulling him up with me. I pulled him to his room and dropped his hand, as he closed and locked the door I went to the other side of the bed to grab something from the floor. He turned around and stared at the mass in my arms, I walked over to him and I could see him blushing again.

"Rope?" he asked in a whisper. I set the rope down on the bed and guided him over with me. I began to take off his shirt when a thought struck me.

"Is this ok? You looked like you could use some… fun." I said.

(A/N): Sumt alert! Again if you don't want to read it then move on to chapter 5. ;)

"Yes," he said and took off his shirt as if to prove it was ok. I undid his pants and took a moment to gaze at him once I had slid them off. I went to lay him on the bed when he stopped me; he grabbed the bottom on my shirt and pulled it over my head in one motion. He ran his hands down my chest causing me to shiver slightly. No, tonight was supposed to be about him. I wrapped my hands around his waist and laid him gently on the bed. I grabbed the first piece of rope and tied it around his wrists then brought his arms up to tie it around the head board. I tied each of his ankles to each side of the foot board, and looked at him for a moment before slowly crawling over him.

"Nothing's too tight right?" I asked hesitating, and he shook his head quickly. I kissed him slowly at first but then harder, we both seemed to like the rougher kissing. We broke apart to breathe and I started kissing down his neck. I paused for a few seconds to nibble on his earlobe, I heard a slight whimper escape his lips. I wanted to hear more. I kissed down to his nipples and licked at them lightly, a real moan ripped from his throat. I moved to his other nipple while still rubbing the first with my thumb, he began to squirm and strain against his ropes slightly.

"Oh god, Link," he moaned. I felt myself get hard; I loved hearing my name on his lips. I loved knowing that I caused him this much pleasure. I ran my hand down his stomach and grabbed his dick; he was already hard as well. I stroked it slightly with my fingers and started to kiss down his stomach. I heard him moan again as I put him in my mouth. I licked the tip of his dick lightly before bobbing my head deeply. He strained against the ropes again as I continued to shove him deeper into my mouth. I used the opportunity to experiment with suction and movements.

"Link," he moaned again, and his warm cum dripped down my throat. He laid there panting as I slowly began to untie him. It was slow because my own erection was now throbbing. He watched as I untied his hands last and as soon as they were free he jumped up and tackled me. I was completely thrown off until I realized that he was already taking off my pants. He didn't waist time with foreplay, for which I was thankful; he began to suck on me so fiercely that I only lasted maybe a minute. The release after all that time was amazing.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded, not being able to find my voice. Just like last night I crawled under the covers with him and we fell asleep in each others arms. If this was going to be a nightly thing then I would be very happy here.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up blessed out again, I didn't open my eyes trying to prolong the moment. This time I could feel his arms around me; I scooted closer to him and buried my face in his chest. Then a thought occurred to me and my eyes snapped open, I looked to the window and saw from the sun that it must be about 8 already. I sat up quickly and he woke up from the movement, he groaned and rolled over and started to fall asleep again. That's not good.

"Peter," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, he didn't notice. I shook him a little bit, "Peter," I said with more force. He finally slid his eyes open and looked at me in confusion.

"What?" he said, his voice breaking with tiredness. It was so adorable, I paused for a moment to smile at him, but then reality hit me again.

"You have to get up, now," I urged, shoving towards the side of the bed. He was still half asleep but he seemed to finally register the urgent tone in my voice. He began to get dressed as I did the same but he paused after he got his pants on, his shirt clutched in his hand.

"Wait, what's the problem?" he asked looking really confused.

"You have to go downstairs," I said.

"Why?" he asked looking at the bed like he really wanted to crawl back into it.

"Because they might come and look for you. Edmund was already asking questions," I said sliding my shirt on.

"So?" he asked. I froze; did he really not get it?

"So… they can't know about…" I trailed off gesturing to the bed. I still couldn't believe he hadn't gotten it yet. He still looked confused for a moment then realization hit his face, and he looked at me with an odd look.

"And why not?" he whispered. "You don't deserve to be hidden." His words stunned me; I couldn't move or find my voice to respond. It was the first time that I knew that he really cared about me the way I cared about him. I tried to remember how to work my vocal chords again.

"I-uh," I cleared my throat and tried again. "Thank you." It was all I could think of to say, but it was all that was needed. He crossed the room in three strides and wrapped his arms around me. He was still shirtless so I could see the muscles in his shoulders roll as he squeezed me gently. I ran my hands across his back enjoying the feel of his soft skin.

"It doesn't change anything though," I said, he pulled away from me looking confused again. "Peter you're the high king, you need respect in order to rule your people. If this gets out they might not respect you anymore."

"But what if it turns out they're ok with it?" he countered.

"We can't take that chance and you know it," I said firmly. He sighed deeply and placed his hand on my neck.

"Ok, if it's what you want," he said after a few seconds. He kissed me briefly, slipped on his shirt, and headed out the door without another word. I followed a few seconds later but I had no intention of hanging around that girl, Alandra, today. I wandered to the stables to get Epona. It looked like I was going to be in Narnia a while, if not forever, so I might as well get a feel for the land. As I was saddling Epona I started to get a little dizzy.

I grabbed onto the fence for support as I felt a burning in my chest. The burning seemed to get hotter and hotter until my knees gave out and I collapsed. I cried out in pain and clutched my hands to my chest, trying to extinguish the flame that wasn't there. What is this? I heard a noise, I concentrated hard to figure out what it was, and then I heard it. It was a voice, but what were they saying?

"Link?" I heard faintly. I gasped, it was Zelda's voice. The burning intensified for a split second then traveled down my right arm. It concentrated in my right hand and I thought it would burst into flame at any moment. Then, quite suddenly, the burning was gone. I got up shakily, and as I pulled myself up using the fence I caught a glance at my hand. The Triforce symbol was glowing. I suddenly realized what happened, Zelda was trying to find me.

I took Epona's saddle off of her again and made my way up to the castle. I needed him to know. I still wasn't feeling too good when I made it inside but I dragged myself to where I knew they were meeting. I flung the door open with the last of my strength and grabbed onto the doorframe for dear life. I knew I must look terrible, but was it necessary for Alandra to scream? Suddenly Peter was at my side holding me up; he dragged me over to a chair and sat me down.

"Go get Lucy," he said urgently to someone over my head. "Link what is it, what's wrong?"

"She's trying to call me back," I muttered.

"Who is? Zelda?" he asked. I was just barely able to nod, and then I leaned my head back. I would have fallen asleep but there was a rush of movement around me and the most wonderful smell filled my nose. I felt someone put something to my lips and just one drop of liquid fell onto my tongue. If I thought the smell wonderful, the taste… it tasted like sunlight. This world is odd. As soon as I swallowed the drop I immediately began to feel better, almost better than before the burning. I looked around and saw Lucy right in front of me holding some sort of crystal bottle with red liquid in it. Peter was right beside her, discretely holding my left hand, he looked so worried. Edmund, who had been at the meeting, was there as well looking over Peter's shoulder.

"Thank you," I said to Lucy who beamed at me. Peter let go of my hand once he saw I was fine, and before he drew attention to himself.

"So you said Zelda is trying to call you back?" he asked. In an answer I showed them the back of my hand. As they all stared in amazement I could see their faces glowing slightly in the light coming from it.

"This Zelda person, you said she's your princess right?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, and she's the only person that could do something like this. That and I heard her voice," I explained.

"Her voice? Wow you must have a strong connection with her," Lucy said, I didn't know why she sounded so excited.

"Yes," I said.

"And she's trying to find you! How romantic!" she gushed. Oh, now I get it. Peter seemed to as well.

"Well you're feeling better so I can get on with the meeting," he said stiffly. As I got up I caught his eye and he already looked incredibly sorry.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered over my shoulder as I walked out. Once I made it to the hallway I paused, I heard Peter's voice pick up in an official tone but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I couldn't blame him for his behavior, I had already flashed my jealousy for the world to see with Alandra, why shouldn't he with Zelda? The excitement of riding had been striped from me so I wondered aimlessly for a time before I found myself in Peter's sitting room again. I walked over to the window to stare out at the ocean while I thought about things.

If Zelda could get me back, should I go? This world had been good to me in more ways then one. However, I couldn't deny that Peter was the thing that was giving me the most doubts about leaving. What if I stayed and we didn't last? I would be stuck in this world with no reason to be here when I was given an opportunity to go home. I doubt I would be given a chance to leave twice.

Then what if I let that kind of thinking force me to leave? Peter and I… there's no doubt we have a connection. We could be happy together; all I'd have to do was have some faith. I suppose I could ask Peter what he thought about our relationship, if you could call it that. There's also the fact that I'm not really needed in Hyrule anymore, Ganondorf is gone.

What if Hyrule fell to another enemy and I wasn't there to protect it? It's my destiny to protect Hyrule at all cost, I can't really do that from another world. However, I shouldn't let the fact I was the chosen hero stop me from having the life I want. Yet I could feel it, there was a definite pull, a force that's telling me to go back and keep watch over Hyrule and its people. My people. Then there was the fact that Zelda might not even be able to reach me.

Then I saw it, a shimmering near the tree line. I blinked quite a few times wondering if my eyes were tricking me, but they weren't. The shimmering got more distinct and mixtures of colors that shouldn't have been there swirled around the space. Peter's room was on the highest floor of the castle I wanted a closer look but if I moved from this spot I might miss something important. As I continued to stare at the spot it glowed for a moment then suddenly took shape. It was a solid oval of…something. I didn't stop to think, I ran from the room and down to where they were meeting. They were all coming out into the hallway just as I ran up to them.

"Peter," I said as I skidded to a stop in front of him. "There's…something."

"What is it?" Peter asked looking confused.

"I don't know," I snapped, and peter raised his eyebrows at me. "Sorry… I'm not used to not having information for people. You just have to see it." Peter accepted that quickly and motioned for me to lead the way. I ran down the staircases with Peter and Edmund right behind me until we burst out of the front doors and I headed right for the tree line. I saw the oval hovering in the air and I stopped about five feet from it, slightly out of breath.

"What the hell," Peter said slowly.

"What is that thing?" Edmund asked quietly.

"It's a portal, though not like one I've ever seen," I said.

"You've seen a lot of portals?" Edmund asked.

"You have no idea," I muttered stepping a little closer to it.

"Whoa, you think you should go near that thing?" Peter asked stretching out his arm slightly like he wanted to snatch me back. I just moved up a few feet and stopped to peer into it, then I froze.

"Goddesses," I muttered.

"What?" they both said at the same time. Peter asked it as what caused me to say it while Edmund asked it as why did I say that. I was distracted, however, I was looking over a huge field and in the distance…

"The castle. It's Hyrule castle. Zelda found me after all," I almost whispered but the words seemed to echo around us. At the mention of her name a group of people rode into view from the side, in the middle was Zelda herself.

"Dismount!" the head guard shouted, but by that time Zelda had already jumped off of her horse and had run halfway to the portal. She stopped just on her side of it and I hurriedly stepped up to my side.

"Link! I'm so glad to see you're ok," she said clutching her hand to her chest. She was wearing her usual white and purple dress and she had her usual hair style. I was one of the few people that knew that this is also what she wore to fight in, not that she had to do that too often. It felt a little odd that I wasn't in my hero's clothes.

"Link?" Peter asked from behind me. He had a hint of fear in his voice that I couldn't figure out.

"So are you going to invite me through? I'd like to see where you are," She said capturing my attention again.

"Is that a good idea? What if you get trapped?" I asked.

"Oh this will hold up for a week," she said stroking the sides of the portal affectionately. "I couldn't resist exploring a little."

"Well if that's the case, it's not my place to invite you," I said with a smile. I stepped back and looked pointedly at Peter who stared back for a moment. He seemed to fight with himself for a moment before putting on his fake smile. He was really good at that, Zelda didn't suspect a thing.

"Princess Zelda, would you do me the honor of joining us?" he said extending a hand and bowing politely. As she reached through the portal it shimmered around her hand. She took his hand and stepped through, a guard immediately followed her through and took in the surroundings. That annoyed me a little, I am the chosen hero, and you would think they would trust my judgment.

"Zelda, this is High King Peter and his brother King Edmund," I said. Zelda bowed to Peter then turned and bowed to Edmund. The whole thing was way too stiff for me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess," Edmund said bowing back.

"Ok, way too much royalty around for my taste," I muttered. Zelda ignored my joke, as usual, while Peter snorted. She was focused on the castle now, Edmund and Peter were focused on her. Peter seemed to be sizing her up, and Edmund… I couldn't tell.

"Guard?" she said absently, he quickly stepped up to her side. "You won't be needed."

"Princess I think-" he started but she cut over him.

"Link is here, and unless you are saying you doubt my magical abilities and therefore my portal, there is no danger," she said firmly. The guard had no choice but to listen to her, he bowed and backed through the portal. "I'll check back with you around nine, as long as there is this portal our time will run the same."

"Very well your majesty," the guard said and walked back to his group. There was silence between us for a while before Edmund decided to take charge.

"Princess I would be honored to show you around the castle," he said.

"I would love that, and please, call me Zelda," she said sweetly.

"Well then call me Edmund," he said with a smile and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked off and into the castle leaving Peter and me alone.

"She seems nice," he said a little grudgingly, I didn't answer. We stood for a moment in silence, both waiting for the other to say something.

"We'll we should probably head in," I mumbled, giving up on him saying anything. As we walked back to the castle silently I thought about what to do. What I wanted, more than anything, was for Peter to ask me to stay. It didn't look like that was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

(Peter's POV)

I am going to go insane. Zelda is driving me up the wall. When Link and I had gotten back into the castle she was bragging to Ed about her magical abilities. Then she moved on to how her castle was better because it had her protective spells around it. She acted like she knew everything, and I don't care if she does have the Triforce of wisdom, that's just annoying. Or maybe I'm just annoyed with her because she is going to take Link away from me… probably all of the above.

"So Link, where are your hero's clothes?" Zelda asked studying his outfit.

"They're up in-…in my room," he said. They weren't. They were in my room, where they had been since the first time we…were together.

"Oh you just look odd without them," she said.

"It's not like he went around naked before he got those clothes," I muttered and Link laughed, that picked up my mood a little. She ignored me.

"Would someone mind taking me to the stables? I do love horses," she said.

"I will," Edmund offered right away. I could tell that he was taken with her, I have no idea why. They left for the stables and as soon as they were out of sight I felt Link's hand on my shoulder.

"You are so jealous," he said and laughed. "It's all over your face."

"God, how do you put up with her?" I asked turning to face him.

"Remember? I couldn't," he said looking straight into my eyes. I knew he was tying to make me feel better, and he did.

"I want to go," I said suddenly.

"Go where?" he asked looking so confused.

"Where do you think? Hyrule," I said with a chuckle.

"Is that a good idea? What if Zelda's portal doesn't hold up and you're trapped there?" he asked. I shrugged and headed outside again. He followed curiously as I made my way to the stables; once I had gotten inside I went right up to Zelda.

"If that portal goes down can you make a new one?" I asked.

"It won't, but in theory yes," she said.

"In theory?" I asked.

"Well I found your world through Link, more specifically his Triforce. So if he was in one world while I was in the other then yes. After I was able to prepare myself again," she said confidently. I wasn't as confident, I knew this world had magic of its own that might stop it from working again. But that is what Link needed to hear.

"There see?" I asked turning to him. He did look a little better about it.

"Alright, I'll take you," he finally agreed.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked.

"You're going to Hyrule?" Zelda asked at the same time. Annoying.

"Yes, it's an excellent opportunity to explore. Plus Link's been telling me about it, I'm more then a little curious," I said.

"Link could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked and he nodded. "Excuse me won't you?" They walked just out of earshot and had a conversation that quickly turned into an argument. It lasted less than a minute then Link stormed over to me and grabbed my wrist to pull me out of the stables.

"Um…" I started but he looked so angry I didn't want to upset him more by asking.

"You want to go? We're going," he said. I finally saw that he was pulling me to the portal.

"Wait Link," I said pulling him to a stop, which took quite a bit of strength. "Maybe we should grab some things first." He looked at me then nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry," he muttered.

"Come on," I said and wiggled my wrist a little so I could hold his hand instead of him holding my wrist. He blushed slightly and looked around him nervously as he walked with me to the castle. I knew that he was worried about someone seeing us. It was nice that he cared about my status but I had to remind myself constantly that he wasn't ashamed of me. But when he did things like carefully not touch me, or even brush up against me, while we were around other people it was hard to remember.

"Actually," he muttered once we got back into my room, "There are still some creatures roaming around the fields so I'll need all this stuff." He began his complicated procedure of putting on his hero clothes while I found something to wear that was more travel ready.

"If you don't mind me asking… what was that argument about?" I asked slowly. He paused for a second before he shrugged and started on his chain mail.

"She is worried. She has no reason to be, I would never let anything happen to Hyrule, and I trust you," he explained. I was confused for a second before it all clicked into place.

"Ah, I'm a King. She's worried that I would try to overtake Hyrule," I said.

"After all I've done for her and the country you'd think she would trust my judgment," he said bitterly getting the tunic itself on. I already had my sword and shield and I was waiting patiently for him to get all of his stuff strapped on. He finally synched up his last belt and gave me an apologetic look.

"You done?" I asked with a laugh.

"Shut up, this stuff is hard to get on," he said giving me a fake glare.

"And you're not done yet," I said and he gave me a confused look that turned blank as I held up his hat for him. He snatched it from my hand and shoved it on his head as if he was trying to prove a point. He turned to stomp out of the room but I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What?" he asked failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean," I said moving closer to him and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "It's just… you look cute in it."

"I-uh… well-I um," he stuttered turning bright red, just making him Cuter. I couldn't help myself; I leaned over to press my lips to his. Things were just getting a little heated when the door opened suddenly causing us to jump apart. Edmund stuck his head around the door and I worked to look natural. I must not have done a very good job because He looked suspiciously between Link and me.

"Ok…" he muttered then shrugged. "Are you really going to go?"

"Yes," I said in a tone that that said I wasn't open to argument. I usually didn't use it with my siblings but I had made up my mind and I didn't want to waste time talking about it.

"Alright just be careful," he said.

"Geez! Do you people have any idea of what I have accomplished? If Peter is safe with anyone in Hyrule it's me," Link burst, he was probably still thinking of his conversation with Zelda earlier.

"It's ok Mr. Hero. I'm sure Ed wasn't doubting your abilities," I said laughing a little. Link smiled in spite of his slight annoyance and we both headed for the door as though we had gotten a signal. Ed followed us out of the castle and to the portal where Zelda was waiting. She still seemed a little uncomfortable but she also seemed ready to allow it.

"Well bye… don't do anything Stupid," Edmund muttered.

"I'm surprised you aren't asking to go," I said.

"No, I'll show Zelda around while you're there. I'll go see her castle or something if there's time when you get back," he said.

"Yeah I'll be gone for a couple days?" I ended it as a question and looked to Link who nodded.

"However long you want… within reason," he said with a smile.

"Great, I don't know where the girls went but tell them 'bye' for me. Just one last thing," I said and looked to Zelda, it took her a second to figure out what I was asking for.

"Oh right. King Peter, I would be honored if you would explore my kingdom," she said stiffly, I could tell that she was still worried.

"Thank you, feel free to explore ours. And don't worry, I'm not magical in anyway so I can't do much to Hyrule," I explained and she did look a little better.

"Ready?" Link asked.

"After you," I said a little nervous now. Link simply shrugged and stepped right through the portal putting me to shame. I quickly followed him and I felt like I was floating for a second before the foot I led with hit solid ground.

"You good?" he asked.

"That was… I felt like I was on a drug for a second there," I said shaking my head to clear it.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to," he muttered then stepped around me to look back into the portal. "Ok see you in a few days… are you sure this will hold up?"

"It will be fine," Zelda snapped and turned to storm back into my castle. Ed gave me a small wave and took off after her.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Link asked.

"It looks like," I said still not getting why my brother would like her. Then again Edmund was a much more serious person then I was.

"They are a lot alike actually," Link said as if he was reading my mind. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. The air here wasn't a sweet as in Narnia but it had a certain… electrifying feel.

"So where to first?" I asked looking around.

"Well I think we should look around tomorrow, we have enough time to get to Ordon on foot before it gets dark," he said.

"Ordon is your village right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean we could go to the castle if you want."

"No, I rather go to your home."

"Great," he said giving me his grin and we took off heading south. The country was gorgeous. There were a few little creatures that looked like bugs with two legs running around but they didn't bother us. However, just as we came to a sign that said 'Faron Woods' and we saw a gate type thing there was a screech from behind us. Link reacted so quickly I almost didn't catch what happened. He pulled a bow out of nowhere and sent an arrow flying at some sort of winged creature before I even realized that we were in danger. As the creature was falling I saw that it was a huge bird but without any feathers. Link was still tensed up and drew the bow back again, I was about to ask why until the bird flew back into the air and dove at us. He let the next arrow fly quickly and put the bow away before the bird even hit the ground again.

"Kargarok," Link said answering my unasked question.

"And where the hell do you keep getting that bow from?" I asked remembering that night we took out the rebels. Realization crossed his face and he unhooked one of his pouches from a belt and handed it to me. I curiously peered inside and was shocked into silence.

"They have magic on them, they are small on the outside but inside, as you can see, they are big. That one has my bow and arrows, clawshot, fishing rod and a few bottles. The magic also makes them light as a feather which comes in handy when you have things like this," he pulled out a huge ball and chain, the ball had spikes all over it and it was too big for him to get his arms all the way around it.

"Oh my god, can you swing that thing?" I asked.

"Stand back," he said and I hastily moved away from him. He tossed the ball to the side and in the same motion swung the chain around. He quickly had the ball moving in a large circle above his head, he turned slightly and let it fly at the sign. The sign didn't stand a chance; it lay in splinters after his pinpoint attack. He still had the end of the chain and he yanked on it to send the ball flying back at him. I was worried for a second but he stopped it easily with his foot, which he expertly planted in between two of the spikes. Now I know why he has so much more muscle then me.

"I'll never doubt your strength again," I muttered with a grin and he tucked his weapon away. I was curious to see what else was in his pouches. "How many weapons do you have?"

"A lot," he said mysteriously, I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway we should get going again. The sun is about to set." We headed through the gate and into some thick woods. We came up to a run down building with a man sitting in front of it with birds nesting in his hair.

"Hey," Link called and gave a friendly wave.

"Oh hey guy, haven't seen you around for a while. You know I actually got to talk to Princess Zelda? She was looking for you," he said in awe.

"Yes, she found me, thank you… well anyway I'll see you around, it's getting late," Link said.

"Ok, bye guy," the man said giving an energetic wave.

"Who was that?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"The guy I buy oil from," he said simply. "For my lantern," he added at my confused look. We headed around a corner and into a short tunnel. When we came out on the other side there was a beautiful spring that was flowing with crystal clear water.

"Wow, makes me want to go swimming," I muttered.

"I know what you mean. We can swim tomorrow in the Ordon spring if you want," he said walking down the path again, I jogged to catch up.

"That would be fun, where all do you think I should go?" I asked.

"Castle town and the castle itself. Definitely Zoras domain and Kakariko village. And the Gerudo desert if you're up for a rough ride. Snowpeak is out because I don't have portals and we would have to plow through a perpetual blizzard to get up there. Plus I can't turn into a wolf so I can't follow the yetis sent up there like last time. Lake Hylia is always good, and we have to go there to get to the desert anyway. Oh, we could go to death mountain," he said.

"Sounds like a fun and safe place to go," I said and laughed, but stopped suddenly. We came to a bridge that looked… scary to be honest. It was a rope bridge suspended over a gorge that I couldn't see the bottom of.

"Oh don't worry," Link said after seeing my face. "I ride Epona across this all the time." He started across it and it acted pretty solid with him on it. I took a step onto it and it didn't budge an inch, it could have been a solid wood bridge.

"Nice," I said once I reached the other side and tried to look under it to see its support.

"Magic," Link said simply. Sometime I'll learn not to ask anymore. We passed by a gate with flowers all over it and I saw a glimpse of the spring that Link had mentioned. We continued through some more woods and I was just about to ask how much farther we had to go when we suddenly came to a clearing. There was a little house that seemed to be carved out of a tree on one side of it. The door was about seven feet off the ground and there was about three feet of space from the outside of the tree to the door.

"Who lives here?" I asked. Link walked towards the house and turned to smile at me.

"I do," he said and turned to climb up the ladder that led to his front door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your house is so… cool," I said, searching for a word that would do this place justice. I didn't quite make it. It was completely open with two lofts over the door. You had to climb a ladder to get to the first then another to get to the highest. I assumed his bed was on the highest, at least I couldn't see one on the ground level or on the first loft.

"Thanks. I helped build it so I had some say in how it was designed," Link replied looking around with an odd look.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Oh, I just never thought I would see this place again," he said with a smile. That smile made my stomach twist, it had sadness in it. He must have been really worried that he wasn't ever going to make it home. I can't ask him to stay and take him away from his home forever.

"Pete, what's wrong?" link asked watching my face closely.

"Hey, that's the first time you've called me Pete," I said grinning.

"Thought I'd try it out," he said with a shrug. I could tell he knew that I was trying to change the subject. I could also tell that he was going to let it slide.

"Yeah, we don't really have pet names for each other do we…" I trailed off in thought.

"We could always try some out," Link laughed. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the ceiling in thought for a time. Amused by our goal I thought as well.

"Sweetheart?" I threw out the first one that came to mind. We both cringed at the same time and, after seeing each other's reactions, burst out in laughter.

"Maybe not," Link got out in between chuckles.

"Yeah, we'll keep looking," I agreed.

"So… does this mean that we're…dating?" Link asked slowly, unsure of himself. I realized that we never really made it official or anything. I had assumed that it would be clear when I told him he shouldn't be hidden.

"Well yeah. I mean, if you want to…" I trailed off. I had never imagined that he wouldn't think we were. If he didn't want to actually date me then this would get very awkward.

"No I want to. I was just making sure. You know?" He said nervously scratching the back of his head. I couldn't begin to figure out why he was acting so weird but… he is so cute when he's nervous. That thought made me stop and marvel at the fact that I'm calling another guy 'cute', and for the second time today.

"Listen Link," I said in a tone that made him look at me curiously. He didn't seem to believe me last time, so I'll have to make him believe. I walked over to him and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"I care about you. Do you think I would have…laid with you if I didn't? And if you still don't believe me…" I trailed off, lightly grabbing his chin. I looked into his eyes for a moment before pressing my lips to his. I pulled back and smirked at his expression. "Well I'll just have to convince you."

"I… care about you too," he said softly into my neck, his warm breath giving me goose bumps. Something told me that wasn't what he was going to say at first, but I didn't care because I could hear in his voice that it was still true. As I stood there holding him a thought crossed my mind. This is his house; this is where he'll probably come after leaving me. I need to make memories here with him so he'll remember me when he comes in…

"Peter…" he trailed off.

"Hmm?" I said, still half in thought.

"I might still need some convincing," he said, I could feel his smirk just under my ear before I felt him lightly lick my earlobe. I smiled as a shiver ran through me; this is just what I needed. I turned my head into his neck and grabbed his earlobe lightly with my teeth flicking my tongue against it, feeling his ever-present earrings on my lips. I pulled on it until it fell from my lips, then I remembered something. His ears were different; they were pointed and stuck out about an inch or two longer than… I don't want to say 'normal' ears but…

"Link?" I asked.

"Yes?" he whispered. I smiled as I could tell that he couldn't get his voice to work.

"Do many people have ears like yours here?"

"Not in this village but once we get to castle town there will be a lot," he said, sounding confused as to why I would bring that up right now.

"Are they sensitive?" I asked.

"Um, I seem to hear more things than people without them…" he was still confused.

"That's not what I meant," I laughed lightly.

"What are you-" he started but gasped when I grabbed the tip of his ear with my teeth instead.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I said and laughed when he nodded shakily. I continued to lick and nibble on his ear until I realized that I was supporting his weight.

"Uunnh, my bed is on the top floor," he said breathlessly, as if he had been reading my mind.

"Can you make it up there? Or am I going to have to carry you?" I laughed. I was amazed at how sensitive he's ears were, I wasn't expecting this reaction. He stepped away from me and took a steadying breath.

"Huh, I knew they were sensitive but… not that much," he muttered mostly to himself, grabbing his ear in his fingers.

"And now I can use that to my full advantage," I said and gave him a wink. He seemed surprised by my sudden open flirting. We had never been very verbal with our flirting. He recovered and got a mischievous look in his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the ladder. I paused at the bottom to watch him climb up, my eyes glued to his ass the whole way. A thought crept into my mind but I shoved it away as Link was already on the second ladder. Don't want to keep him waiting.

* * *

><p>I woke suddenly and shifted just enough to see through the window that it wasn't even close to dawn. Link shifted in my arms as well and I heard him sigh. I froze, worried that I had woke him up but he was still in a deep sleep. I heard a creak that almost made me leap out of bed and investigate until I remembered that this isn't a castle, it's basically a tree house, and of course it's going to creak. I heard another and realized that it must have been what woke me up. But when I heard the third one, and from a different area, I couldn't help but roll on my back to see if I could at least get a look over the side of the loft.<p>

As soon as I rolled over I figure appeared on the ladder. I was frozen to the spot, what could I do? I sword was somewhere… I think at the foot of the bed with all my clothes, not to mention Links clothes and weapons. The figure walked right over to me and knelt down next to the bed. However, their eyes must have adjusted to the limited light. I had just seen clearly that it was a girl about my age before she screamed.

"Who are you? Why are you in this house! It belongs to Link," she said in a rush.

"Geez, calm down!" I said sitting up quickly. "Link is right here!" I pointed at him as he also shot up from all the noise. He quickly grabbed something off of the floor and suddenly we were all flooded with light.

"What the hell?" Link said tiredly, holding the lantern up high so he could see the intruder.

"Link?" she asked and blushed as she saw his shirtless form. She looked elsewhere, which happened to be at me, and blushed harder when she saw I was in the same state.

"Ilia? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going to bathe in the spring and I saw that your door was open," she explained, now looking at the wall.

"Sorry, it was probably me," I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Ilia, this is Peter. Peter, Ilia," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake.

"You too…" she shook my hand and looked back and forth between us. I became increasingly aware that both Link and I were completely naked under the covers. Hopefully she would just think that we are shirtless…

"So-" Link started but it seemed Ilia couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer.

"Why are you two in bed together?" she asked.

"To sleep," Link said simply.

"Together?" she said, glancing at me.

"Do you see another bed?" Link asked. What was he doing? He can lie better than this, so why doesn't he?

"Link?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows at him and he seemed to get what I was asking.

"We're on my world now. I don't have people who follow me. So there's no need," he explained.

"Wha-" I started, then it dawned on me. He was going to tell his village about us. "Link wait, I don't think-"

"Peter and I are together Ilia," Link stated, crossing his arms and watching her expression.

"Together? I don't understand…" she really did look confused. Link could still pull this through- he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in my neck- well now he can't.

"He's my boyfriend," Link said softly and turned my head so he could kiss me briefly. I felt a surge of emotion at the word 'boyfriend', I also felt… excited at kissing Link in front of this person, not hiding him, and showing her that he was mine. He pulled back from me and we both looked at Ilia to see her reaction. Her mouth was open in shock; it looked like someone had just slapped her. She stared at us for what felt like forever, until she seemed to finally snap herself out of the shock.

"That's… you're…" she couldn't find the words. She finally stood up and hurried to the ladder and ran out of the house. We could hear her footsteps outside fade away.

"Link do you think that was a good idea?" I asked.

"I think so. Now, sleep," he said and plopped back into the pillows. He tried to get comfortable but then opened one eye to look at me still sitting up. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him.

"Come here," he almost whined when I didn't comply right away. I laughed and put my arms around him again; he put his face into my chest and sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"Hello there," a voice said causing us to jump a little. Link had challenged me to a duel this morning; we were just about to the point where he would start kicking my ass when we stopped to look at the newcomer.<p>

"Rusl," Link said happily.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have interrupted you duel," he said to Link then looked at me.

"It's ok. He was about to wipe the floor with me anyway," I laughed.

"You don't know that," Link said.

"You have every time up until now, if I had won I would know you weren't trying," I shrugged.

"Good point. Well anyway this is Rusl. Rusl, this is Peter," Link said.

"Hi Rusl," I said and held out my hand for him to shake, getting a flashback of Ilia. I wonder if Link is going to do the same thing…

"Hello Peter. If I do say so… you're not what I expected," he said.

"Uh… What do you mean?" I asked. How could he already know me?

"Well… when I was told Link had a boyfriend, I was expecting someone more…feminine. If it was in fact true?" he looked at Link who nodded.

"Um… sir, if you don't mind, who-" I started but Rusl cut me off.

"Ilia," he said with a smile. "You had to know after the stunt you pulled, Link, she would tell the whole village."

"Of course I knew. I know these people well enough to know that they should be given a heads up before we go in there," Link explained.

"Ah I see. So the people that still want to see you can, while the others can stay clear?"

"Exactly," Link smiled then looked at me and pointed towards the village. "Shall we?"

"If you're sure," I said and followed him through the gates.

"Of course I'm sure…sune," he said softly.

"Huh? Sue nay? What's that?" I asked and Link laughed.

"Sune. It's Hylian. What do you think?" he asked, grinning.

"Your name for me? Hmmm. I like it, now I have to find yours. What does it mean?" I asked curious.

"Uh… it's hard to explain. But trust me it fits you perfectly," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. Something in his look told me that it was quite simple to explain. What could it mean?

(A/N): Ugh. Sorry about that ending yo. But whatevs, best I could do ya know? Tell me what y'all think! And sune= (Sue nay) in pronunciation. It almost sounds like two words. And yes, I did completely make it up. Lol ;)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): To those of you who are still reading this I apologize. I got distracted by another story of mine then when I came back to this one I was annoyed by my writing… I did think of redoing it but now I've decided to just press on with the story with better writing and go and fix the earlier chapters once it's complete… just so you know lol

(Peter's POV)

We wandered into the quaint little town and I immediately noticed the atmosphere. It was tense, and it felt like people were watching us. Yeah, this is going to be fun. Link seemed pretty confidant though, which was nice. I stuck close to him to try and ease the knots in my stomach. He told us that we were going to Rusl his wife Uli first. We walked down a path along a creek and went up to the house, he just walked in without knocking.

"Link!" a pretty woman shouted and ran over to give him a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're ok, I was worried about you."

"Yeah I'm ok, mostly because I ran into Peter when I did," he smiled at me. She turned to me and I was surprised when she gave me a hug as well.

"It so nice to meet you Peter, I'm Uli" she said softly.

"It's nice to meet you to," I smiled and she gave us a sad look.

"I want you two to know that I am happy for you. If you make each other happy then nothing else matters, promise me that you'll remember that," she said earnestly.

"I'm guessing you've already heard some talk around town," Link said with a sigh and she nodded. "Right well I guess we'd better get this over with."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," he said and gave me a pat on the pack before leaving the house again.

"Good luck," Uli called kindly.

"Thank you," I gave a little head nod to her before closing the door.

"Alright… we'll leave Bo, he's the mayor, and Ilia for last. Let's go to Sera, she owns that shop," Link said as we walked along the creek again.

"This town is beautiful, it must have been nice to grow up here," I said.

"Yeah everyone knows each other and watches out for them… for the most part anyway," he muttered. I knew he thought at least a few of them were going to turn on him because of this. I glanced around before taking his hand in mine and he squeezed back gently.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time," I whispered in his ear as we stopped outside the store.

"Good, because I think she's going to be one of the bad ones," he said and dropped my hand as he opened the door.

"Good morn- oh… hey Link," the plump woman behind the counter 'greeted'. I saw her eyes slide over and fix me with a glare. I simply smiled and nodded my head in a sort of greeting and her glare intensified. Ok, obviously doesn't like me.

"Nice to see you too," Link said with a bit of sarcasm.

"How long are you staying in town for this time?" she asked.

"This time? You do know I technically live here right?" he asked.

"I was more wondering about how long that one would be here," she said and jerked her head in my direction.

"His name is Peter, not 'that one'," he said stiffly.

"I couldn't care less about what his name is, and I thought you would have known better than to mingle with their kind," she scolded.

"Their kind?" his voice raised a little and I could see his hands shaking.

"He's clearly ruined your innocents, what happened to the Link we all knew?" she asked.

"I'm right here you dumb Bi-mff" he was muffled after I slapped a hand over his mouth. She looked livid, she clearly knew exactly what he was going to say.

"It was nice to meet you Sera," I said politely, while in my head I finished Links sentence and more. I pulled him from the store before letting him go.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" he yelled at me. The look in his eyes was fierce, it was the look that made me feel puny. It was scary.

"Link its ok. We knew this was going to happen," I said and stepped forward to hug him. He returned it softly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't expect them to go after you. And you just stood there and took it… I just couldn't handle it," he said softly. So that's what he was worried about, I couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness over me.

"I can handle it, don't worry about me. We're in this together right?" I asked and pulled away from him, he forced a smile and nodded. We turned to leave and found a rather small man standing there.

"Hanch," Link greeted cautiously.

"I heard what my wife said, and… I'm sorry," he said and Link blinked in surprise. "There's nothing wrong with it and you are clearly the same person you always were. Such a strong man you've become."

"Thank you sir," I said when Link failed to speak.

"You seem like a nice man," he smiled at me before disappearing into the shop.

"Wow, I though he did and said whatever his wife told him to," Link muttered to me.

"I guess he's not as whipped as everyone thinks then," I chuckled and he smiled.

"Well let's go see Jaggle," He said and headed towards a watermill. The man came over to us but he was too tongue tied to have much of a conversation with.

"So you… he's…and you're…" he kept looking back and fourth between us.

"Yeah, we're together," Link provided helpfully.

"Well that's… wow… I- yeah," He said. We excused ourselves quickly and burst into laughter once we were out of ear shot.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said as we still laughed. We passed by another house and I could almost feel eyes on us again. Link said something about the man's face and we burst into fresh laughter. We went up to an entrance of some sort that led to a path up a hill.

"Who's next?" I asked after we caught our breath.

"Fado, he's the ranch hand. He should be ok," he said as we started up the path. A group of four kids came running up to us before we made it two steps. Link introduced them as Beth, Colin, Malo and Talo.

"Link! Mom said you were back, I'm glad you're ok," Colin said.

"Is this that guy?" Beth asked with a little sneer.

"This is Peter," Link said patently.

"Ah! You have a sword, that's so cool!" Talo said to me.

"But can you use it?" Malo challenged.

"I can use it, not near as well as Link can, but…" I said. Beth didn't seem to like being ignored.

"You are dating? That's so unnatural," she said.

"If they make each other happy that's not unnatural," Colin said and beamed at us. Link smiled and patted him on the head.

"Thanks Colin," he said. We talked to them for a while before Link suggested that they play by the creek. We turned to head up to the ranch and I got a shiver like I was still being watched.

"Link, That house that we passed back there…"

"Ilia and Bo," he said simply. The feeling of eyes as we went passed made way more sense. When we got up to the ranch the first thing we saw was a huge black goat running at us and a man shouting.

"HE'S HEADING FOR TOWN!" the man said unhelpfully and link stood in front of me. He caught the goat by the horns and wrestled with it for a second before he flung it on its side. The goat got up and walked in a defeated way back inside the gates.

"Been a while since I've done that," Link said. Ok… that was kind of hot.

"Whoo, thanks Link. I owe you one," Fado said as he jogged up to us.

"So how many would that be now?" Link teased.

"I lost track years ago," Fado chuckled.

"Anyway this is Peter," Link said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I heard about you," Fado said and offered a hand for me to shake. "It's good to meet you."

"You too," I smiled as I shook his hand. Thank Aslan, he seems to be fine. We had a rather nice conversation with him. I did notice that he kept giving Link a curious look, and by some of the questions he was asking I had a hunch he had had a little thing for Link all along. That made me want to grab Link in my arms and make it clear to this man that he was mine. I restrained myself… somehow and we left the ranch feeling rather good, but we both knew that the hardest part was coming up.

"This is a little weird," He said.

"What is?"

"I'm usually riding Epona through here," he said.

"Well here, get on," I said and turned my back to him.

"Are you serious?" he laughed.

"Yeah, come on," I said and he leapt fairly lightly on my back and I took off down the hill with us both laughing. By the time we reached the bottom I could hardly breathe from how hard I was laughing and Link had his face buried in my shoulder. Someone cleared their throat and we looked up to see a large man watching us. We quieted down instantly.

"Hey there Link," the man greeted. Link slid of my back slowly and eyed the man cautiously.

"Hey Bo," he said.

"Listen… I have to admit I was upset at first. But then I thought about it and I see you two having so much fun and well… I decided that if you two are happy then who am I to say anything against that?"

"It's ok Bo. I know it must be a little weird at first… it was for us too," Link chuckled and I nodded. That was for sure.

"Anyway Ilia is on the war path, it's only fair to warn you. You do know that she likes you right," Bo asked.

"It would be hard for me not to notice," Link said.

"Right… well when you were to be engaged to the princess she took it really hard but she understood. Then you told us that you were going to break it off with her and she got her hopes up, that you actually loved her…"

"Then I disappeared and came back with a boyfriend," Link finished for him and Bo nodded.

"You know when I thought about it I think I always realized that you thought of her more like a sister," Bo scratched his head and Link sighed.

"We were raised together," Link said.

"Oh look, if it isn't the _fairies_," a cold voice said from the house. Link turned calmly to look at Ilia before responding.

"Fairies have saved my life on more than one occasion, so that isn't really an insult," He said and I smirked.

"You are a freak of nature," she seethed.

"Well which is it? You said I was a fairy already… and fairies are a very natural part of this world," Link said calmly. I was proud of him to say the least, but I was worried, I could tell it was still hurting him. I tried to make contact for some support, I reached up and placed my hand on his back in a way that they couldn't see it.

"Listen you little faggot-"

"Ilia!" Bo said, shocked. She continued like she hadn't heard anything.

"-nobody wants you here, so why don't you go back to wherever you picked up your little girlfriend," she yelled. I didn't care about being seen anymore I slid my hand up to wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"You know that's not true Link. There are still a lot of people here that support you," I said quietly.

"And you. I don't know what you did to change him so much but-"

"I like him for who he is. I would never ask him to be something he's not," I said and fixed her with a cold stare.

"What makes you think that you know him so well?" she snapped.

"Because I do. It's as simple as that," I said.

"What I want to know is what everyone thinks I'm supposed to be," Link said quietly.

"Well straight for one. You were supposed to be with me Link," her voice turned pleading.

"You're a sister to me Ilia. I never loved you in that way," he said.

"You're lying," she said.

"I'M NOT!" he yelled. "How could I ever love a selfish little girl like you?" She turned and ran back into the house and Link sagged a little.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I want to leave," he whispered.

"Link I'm sorry," Bo said before he went in the house. I grabbed his hand and led him back through the town and out to his house. I sat against a tree and pulled him down with me, I sat him between my legs and held him tightly. He leaned his head back on my shoulder.

"Well that sucked a little," he muttered.

"But it's over now, that was everyone in town right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Ok so just relax and when you're ready we can start my tour," I suggested and he nodded. My mind wandered to the things that were said in town and one thing kept coming back up. I never really thought of myself as gay. The thought had crossed my mind a few times, like last night, but I thought it was just Link. Now that I'm really letting myself think about it though… I never have been interested in girls, but I haven't been too interested in guys either. Ok well there was that one duke that I thought looked handsome, oh and that knight I had a dream about…

I'm gay. It was so obvious, how did I not know? Aren't I a little old to be realizing this? I started laughing causing Link to tilt his head to look at me. I gave him a kiss and explained what I had just realized and how while he laughed.

"Don't worry. I only just realized it myself, a few weeks ago. We are both kind of idiots huh?" he asked.

"Well I think for us… when we were of the age that our hormones started going crazy we had a lot of other stuff on our plate. Then we just never thought about it," I said.

"Actually I think that's exactly right," he said and settled against me again.

"Well whatever happened, I'm glad it happened the way it did," I said.

"Me too," he sighed.


End file.
